The rise of Bloodstone
by Blackened Destiny
Summary: The first every artificial male gem has been created, a small group of Homeworld officers were in charge of controlling him. He was bred for combat and intelligence but what he seeks is peace. The peace to live his life and be free, one day he is given the chance and he takes it.
1. Chapter 1

RISE OF BLOODSTONE

CHAPTER: one

A STEVEN UNIVERSE FANFICTION

In the black abyss that is, space rested a hand shaped ship. The ship was quite large and was a pale yellow; it resonated with an unknown and dangerous power. Even with the

ships size it was occupied only by three people, all three were females. Inside the ship was a slew of pods and computers, in the center of all of them were its only passengers.

They each stood in front of a screen one was pale yellow the other a light blue and the last a violet. In the center was a large stasis tube and within was the lone male on the

ship that had a breathing mask and many tubes in him. "Homeworld officer Citrine reporting subject progress" said the pale yellow one. "Homeworld officer Apatite reporting

subject energy discharge" said the light blue one. "Homeworld officer Iolite reporting subject mental stability, intelligence and physical prowess" responded the purple one after

the others. Citrine began her report "The subject has show great physical mass progress and is nearly complete" she said as she took her helmet off, showing her long dark

yellow hair. Apatite took her helmet showing her short length blue hair that was tied into a ponytail "Subjects energy discharge rate is rapidly rising, I recommend some

prismatic energy dispersement generators to suppress the experiments power till it can be understood and controlled" stated Apatite as she proceeded to walk down a corridor

leaving Citrine and Iolite alone. Iolite stood in front of her screen and removed her helmet to reveal her shoulder length purple hair "The subject is extremely intelligent and has

tried many times to escape but has not been able to even regain consciousness to enact his escape so we are to stay on schedule" Iolite stated as Citrine glanced over her

shoulder. Iolite continued her report "The physical capabilities are unmatched, it has superior speed, agility, strength and it has the capability to summon multiple forms of

weapons, not being stuck to a certain range" Iolite stated to end her report. Citrine tapped her screen and said "Save solar reports for monthly progress officers" she said as the

screen flashed and said O.K. "Iolite where's Apatite?" Citrine asked as she sat in one of the few seats in the room. "Don't know she might have gone to check on the generators,

after all we don't know how long we can sustain our presence in this area if we don't constantly check those generators…" Iolite paused, as she looks at the boy in the stasis

tube "especially with our guest" Iolite finished, Citrine nodded in response. As soon as their conversation ended, an explosion ravaged the ship and sent Iolite and Citrine flying

into a wall as a pillar of fire slammed into them from the hallway, completely engulfing their bodies. When the flames cleared, the room was in horrible shape, the walls were

covered in jagged holes where the explosion had no place to escape, the floor was covered in fire and something was wrong with our guest's stasis tank. As the flames continued

to claw at the tank a crack was heard as the floors integrity lessened as the fire's rage, the flames were slowly burning the life support tubes attached to the tank. As the floor

looked just about to give in a hand burst through the stasis glass and as the liquid escaped the tank the body slowly broke through and fell to the floor with a light thud. It was

the body of a teenage human or a Homeworld Gem made to look human. The body stirred and slowly got up, seeming to ignore the flames around him. As he looked around the

room, he did a quick check-up on himself and saw nothing wrong except…he was naked. "Great" the boy said as he began concentrating and in a flash of white, he was wearing

a black shirt with a red skull on it and black shorts, no shoes though. He began walking down the hallway in which the explosion came from. On his way there he passed by a

shining blue gem on the floor surrounded by smoke markings "You got what you deserved" the boy said as he kept walking. He came to a series of domes in the wall "Finally" he

said as he put his hand on one of the domes and it slid open revealing a control panel. Just as he entered, another strong explosion rang loud through the halls (I am out of

here) he thought as he ruffled his black hair slightly, closed the pod and shot out into space. The wreck of the ship looked as if it was the open hand of god as the palm was on

fire as if it was a symbol. The boy did not look back as he rocketed to the Homeworld officers last known location of disturbance "Earth" the boy said as he shot of in it's direction.

My name is Bloodstone and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

RISE OF BLOODSTONE

Chapter: two

Welcome To Earth

It was a sunny and nice day at beach city, a practical city that's all boardwalk. There lived Steven universe with the three human-like women called the crystal gems. Steven

was out on the sand playing with his friend Connie. Steven was a short and pudgy kid, with white skin and curly black hair while Connie was a little bit taller and had straight

brown hair and light brown skin. They were playing tag and Steven was losing horribly, "Steven you need to work out more if you want to catch me" Connie said with a teasing

glance as she moved to the side to avoid Steven. "(huff…huff) I will catch you at some point, after all pearl has been training you so I didn't expect much" Steven said as he laid

in the sand. "Well maybe we could work together to improve your speed" Connie said with a slight blush "Yeah that would be nice" Steven said as he got up. "I'm ready for

round two if you are" Steven said as Connie chuckled "Catch me if you can!" she teased as she ran further down the shore with Steven hot on her trail. Suddenly there was a

slight flash in the sky that Connie manage to catch due to her glasses not having lenses, Steven had tripped when it happen so she doubted he saw it. "Huh? What was that?"

she said "What was what?" Steven asked in confusion as they both looked at the sky. It was a bit cloudy now so it was hard to make out, but something was definitely falling…

and right towards them! "Steven move!" Connie said as she and Steven ran back to his house. About halfway to his house there was a rumbling noise then a sphere came

crashing right into the cliff side. The ground shook on impact almost making Steven and Connie fall, "What was that!" yelled a cerise colored woman with a block shaped afro

and a purple body suit as she came running out the house towards Steven and Connie. "Are you two okay?" she asked as she easily lifted the two kids in her hands as they both

nodded in response. This woman was Garnet, the leader of the Crystal gems. The Crystal gems were a rag tag group of humanoid aliens called gems, Garnet and the others are

part of a team made to defend earth from monsters and evil gems. Soon a smaller woman came from the house followed by a tall one. The short one was a light lilac with wild

pale lavender hair running to her ankles, she wore a black vest and gray pants with a black star in each knee. This was amethyst and she was the funny one. Amethyst wasn't

that tall but she was still able to stay optimistic by bothering the brains of the group, Pearl. Pearl was a tall a skinny gem that rivaled Garnet's height, she possessed a general

knowledge of everything on the planet but was a little too self-confident in her skills which leads to her having a big head, Pearl is a perfectionist in quite literally her own sense.

Pearl and Amethyst met up with Steven, Connie and Garnet "What was that?" asked Amethyst and Pearl "Don't know, it could be anything so be prepared for a fight" Garnet

said calmly as she materialized her gauntlets, Amethyst materialized her whip and Pearl a spear. Connie and Steven took a few steps back just in case something happened,

they didn't want to be in the way. As the gems approached the objet they gasped in surprise and slight fear, it was a yellow Homeworld escape pod. "No not again!" Amethyst

cried as the other two stood there shocked. The shock didn't last long as Garnet raised her gauntlets above her head until they started to glow and increase in size. The

gauntlets were now the size of boulders and ready to crush the mysterious pod till a popping noise was heard and in a great blast of wind a Gem burst from the pod and landed

by Steven and Connie right before Garnet crushed the pod. The Gem was cloaked in smoke leaving Connie and Steven to only be able to see a small, kid like figure wreathed in

the smoke. "W-who are you?" Steven said in fear as he and Connie started backing up faster. The smoke cleared out leaving a brown kid with short curly hair, a black shirt with

a red skull on it and some black shorts on, oddly he had no shoes. "I am Bloodstone and I am from a Homeworld colony" the boy said as Garnet and Pearl gave him a cold steely

glare while Amethyst only looked in awe. "Why are you here?" Garnet asked "I don't know…my ship was sent off course by a solar flare" Bloodstone said as he sat in the sand

Garnet had lowered her gauntlets but still kept on guard, ready for anything if this went south. Pearl looked at him with a very perplexed face as she studied the now identified

male gem "Why are you a male?" Pearl asked as Bloodstone just shrugged (Can't have them knowing why I even exist) Bloodstone thought as he lies down in the sand. "So…

who are you five?" he asked, Steven was first then Connie next was Amethyst after was Garnet and lastly was Pearl. "So…you're telling me you taught a human how to use a

gem style sword Pearl? Impressive" Bloodstone said in awe as Connie showed her forms and Steven showed his gem powers. "Bet I could fight better though" Bloodstone said

with a smirk as he looked at Pearl "And what's that supposed to mean!" Pearl said as he continued "I challenge you to a sparing match Pearl" Bloodstone challenged with a look

of confidence that Pearl only chuckled at. "Sure why not, it has been awhile since we've fought a homeworld Gem, but under one condition" Pearl said with one finger raised

"And it is?" Bloodstone asked "You will tell us why your really here and what you truly are, does that sound fair?" She stated with the worlds cockiest smirk. Bloodstone could

only nod in response as he started to sweat.

(In the Sky arena)

(Ok now all I have to do is win a sparing match with one of the most precise crystal gem in order to keep my secrets….well secret) Bloodstone thought as he stood on the other

side of the floating battleground. Steven, Amethyst, Connie and Garnet all sat in the bleachers waiting for the fight to begin with anticipation, though Garnet seemed to be more

concentrated on what Bloodstone could do. Steven and Connie watched as they slowly ate popcorn. "Soooo…Bloodstone, what weapon will you be using in this fight? For I will be

using a regular steel sword, I have to gauge your skill before going all out" Pearl said mockingly as she held a steel double-edge rapier with a crystalline cross grip in an upward

position. Bloodstone reached to his shoulder area and quickly pulled his hands to his side materializing a pair of dual scimitars; the scimitars were a dark red and were outlined

with a faint silver glow. "You seek a sword fight eh?" Pearl asked as she took an offensive stance as Bloodstone stood there waiting "Then EN GARDE!"


End file.
